Love is GoodThe continuation
by celticleopardess
Summary: A continuation of IMAWEASLEY333's story (wher permission)after she got deactivated. Summary inside.


**THIS IS A REPOST OF A STORY WRITTENBY ME. ALL WORK IS (C) ME. **

**Summary-the sixth installment of a r/l fanfic. The Golden Trio is back from shooting movies in the US, and the Hogwarts Reunion is over. Luna is all angsty because Ron isn't back yet, and Ginny has hooked up with Draco and Parvati has hooked up with Oliver Wood. Last night, Luna fell asleep with flan, the dessert of happiness and what the sun is made out of, on her face. What next?**

**A/N: sorry for lack of updates. I was busy. That is all there is to say. RRRRRRRRRRRRR! I am so relieved to finally say that! I'm really sorry for not updating and not giving you a chance to review. Still, I highly doubt anyone but my peeps are reading these anyway. Just to let you know, in chapter 3, the reason why Luna is all mad over her friends' relationships is cuz she's all angsty over Ron. Also cuz a bludger was once kicked her way by Oliver and she got hit in the shoulder and she's still miffed at him even after he apologized. ****Also cuz Draco "accidentally" hurt her by—well I'll give details l8r.**

**Disclaimer: the plot is mine, the peeps are JKRs. Blah.**

Luna woke up in the morning with flan on her face. "Mmm… caramel…" she said as she licked some off her bottom lip. She lay there in her bed quietly until she heard a familiar voice downstairs.

"Bloody hell, what's all this flan doing here? I didn't know it was Cinco de Mayo!"

Luna jumped out of bed, washed her face, and got dressed hurriedly. She ran down the stairs, jumping onto the banister and sliding down it once she got to the second flight. She peeked around the corner to make sure of who it was. She saw a tall, redheaded guy staring in alarm at the plethora of wiggly desserts while Ginny and Parvati giggled.

"RON!" Luna ran over to him, nearly bowling him over. "I thought you said you wouldn't be back till Thanksgiving!"

"Don't you know we don't celebrate Thanksgiving in Britain? And what's with all the dessert? Thinking to start a bakery after you make a living body-slamming people? At least let me breathe!" Ron eased out of Luna's hug. "Are you planning on being an assassin?" He dusted himself off and sat down on a furniture cube. "Or a strange, wonked-out couturier?" Luna looked down at her outfit. In her hurry to see Ron, she had put on her shirt (which hadn't been washed for two days) inside-out and backwards, her skirt was on sideways, and her socks were mismatched. She blushed.

"I guess I should go re-think my wardrobe." She backed meekly out of the room and came back a few minutes later in a white Johnny-collar dress and her tousled hair in a ponytail. The others had been in the middle of a heated argument over who was more scary—Orlando Bloom or Harry in the morning (Ron had brought candid photos, which would have embarrassed the Boy Who Lived to death). Parvati was of the opinion that Harry was scarier, but the redheaded siblings staunchly voted for Orlando Bloom being the more fearsome of the two. Luna had to admit, both were pretty scary, but the Sniffle-Snouted Skacklegorp was even scarier.

"What's a Snibble-Whatsed Whoslegorp?" Ginny asked.

"Well," Luna said with a serious face, "It is also known by the name Parvati-without-makeup-in-the-morning-us." The crimson-headed duo next to her laughed heartily.

"At least it's not the Luna-without-her-new-nose-icus!" Parvati sniffed.

"I shalt not stoopeth to thy level again, foul knave!" Luna said in Shakespearian English. By this time the Weasleys were whooping.

"Uncle, uncle! Uncle I say!" Ron was laughing so hard he was crying.

"Oh, will you stop it?" Parvati exclaimed, tweaking Ron and Ginny's noses.

They spent the next half hour laughing and talking, and had an enormous lunch, because Ron had come during brekkies. They gave Ron a tour of the house, and when they heard he had nowhere to stay, put him up in the guest room with a free flan.

Suddenly, during another heated argument, this time about how to tie your shoes (knot the bunny ears vs. Fred-goes-through-the-Burrow-and-meets-George-outside), Parvati and Ginny's cell phones rang, singing out with a medley of indie rock and the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes jingle. The girls looked at the displays and squealed, running to separate rooms to receive the phone calls.

"Geez, I've never seen those two so excited over a stupid phone call before." Ron said. "Luna, any idea why they're so jumpy?"

Luna looked uneasy. "Well, remember how I was really angsty in my e-mails?"

"Yeah, you were using crying smilies so much I thought my hard drive would flood!"

"Yeah, well…it was because of their new boyfriends."

"What? My sis has a BF? Finally! I thought she'd never settle down!"

"So does Parvati. Hers is Oliver.

"Bloody hell! He's like, 3 or 4 years too old for her!"

"That's only half the problem."  
"Ginny's got someone worse?"

"Who's the one that invited Harry to Slytherin in our first year? Who's the son of a Death Eater? Who's the most icky, evil, _blonde_, Muggle-hating person we know?"

"He-who-must-not-be-named?"

"He's bald, not blond. Think about it. Whose father worked with yours in the Ministry of Magic? Who is the biggest slimeball ever to walk the earth? Besides Voldemort, of course."

Ginny jumped off the top of the staircase and landed with a somersault. "DRACO'S COMING TO DINNER!" she yelled happily.


End file.
